Dimension's Collide
by Phoenixfire24
Summary: A crossover with Card Captor Sakura,Timmy has to move and ends up getting trapped in a different dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers and welcome to Dimensions Collide. This is basically just a Fairly Odd Parents and Card Captor Sakura crossover. I know it may sound like a stupid crossover but please cut me some slack it's my first fanfic, Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents or Card Captor Sakura they are owned by Nickelodeon and Clamp.

_Chapter 1_

Timmy's POV

" That IS SO UNFAIR." Timmy yelled

" Now Timmy I can't help it that we have to move." Timmy's Mom said

" YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MOVE." Timmy shouted

" That's it mister , now go to your room and don't come out unless you have a very dangerous weapon that can destroy the Dinkleburg's house." Timmy's Dad said

" FINE." Timmy screamed

Normal POV

Timmy was a troubled 12 year old boy. As he got older he had more homework, chores, winning Trixie Tang's love, having to stop Tootie from spying on him, and worst of all Vicky. About the only thing that made Timmy's life worthwhile was Chester, A.J, Cosmo, and Wanda. But now that was all going to change.

Timmy had to move to Tokyo because his parents would be able to make more money there.

Note: So how did you like the first chapter. The Card Captor Sakura part is going to come in the later chapters. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers ,Id like to thank the two people who reviewed my story. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Dimension's Collide. Disclaimer: I don't own the fairly odd parents or card captor sakura they are owned by nickelodian and clamp.

_Chapter 2_

Timmy's POV

"Ooh I hate this, I don't want to move." Timmy pouted, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fish bowl.

"Relax Timmy, look on the bright side." Cosmo said

"What bright side?" Timmy asked

"That is so funny you actually think there's a bright side." Cosmo laughed

"You just told me there was a bright side." Timmy said angrily

"What did you say, I was thinking about pancakes?" Cosmo questioned

"Forget it." Timmy said

"Seriously what was he talking about?" Cosmo asked Wanda

"Timmy the bright side is that you won't have to put up with Tootie or Vicky anymore." Wanda stated

"Your forgetting about homework and chores because in Japan robots do all of that stuff.

Note: And that is all of Chapter 2. Well I hope you liked chapter 2. I will post more when I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, my stupid computer wouldn't upload my story. I'm also sorry for my chapters being so short. I hope you enjoy my story

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents or Card Captor Sakura they are owned by Nickelodeon and clamp.

_Chapter 3_

Timmy's POV

"Cosmo you idiot robots don't do that kind of stuff" exclaimed Timmy

"So you could always wish for a robot to do that stuff" Cosmo said just as Timmy's watch beeped

"Oh no I need to start packing" Timmy said

"So you finally decided that your going to Japan" Wanda said hopefully

"Yep and its all thanks to you guys" Timmy said "I wish that all my stuff was packed and that I knew Japanese" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a suitcase appeared with all of Timmy's things in it and how to learn Japanese books appeared right in Timmy's hands "What, I already read a book two years ago, I don't wanna read"

"Learn it like the rest of us" Cosmo said

"Timmy the last book you read was a ten page picture book" Wanda said

"Fine I wish I had some magic powder that makes people learn Japanese" Timmy said

"Fine" Cosmo and Wanda said and Timmy instantly learned Japanese

"Ha, now all I need is a dangerous weapon that can destroy the Dinkleburg's house" Timmy said

Wanda and Cosmo already knew where this was going so they poofed Timmy a rare flower that kills things

"just add water" Timmy was cutoff when Timmy's mom walked in smashing Cosmo and Wanda with the door

" Oh what a pretty flower" Timmy's mom said as she touched the flower that immediatly wilted

"EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES!"Timmy's mom said while running out

"Can you make me another one" Timmy asked

"Sorry see that was the last one in the universe, they used to grow in your yard but when your mom moved in they burst into flames screaming" Wanda said

"Oh well" Timmy moaned

Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I am really sorry I haven't updated in over what… a year? So as an apology I'll make this chapter extra long. So relax and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents or card captor sakura, If I did I would be screaming out that this is the happiest day of my life on top of the highest building in New York

_Chapter 4_

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm on my way to Japan" Timmy said while looking out the window of the plane

"I can't believe your still talking" Cosmo said (Timmy carried his fish bowl on to the plane)

"I haven't said anything in over 2 hours" Timmy retaliated

"I guess your right, so when are they serving the pancakes" Cosmo asked

"Even if they did serve pancakes it's 3p.m" Timmy replied

"So Timmy, where are your parents" Wanda asked

"They upgraded to first class" Timmy said sadly

Meanwhile in first class

"Wow honey these pancakes look delicious" Timmy's dad said

"They certainly do, oh and look at the pretty flowers" Timmy's mom said as she picked up the flowers "EVERY THING I TOUCH DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed as the flowers moleculary combusted.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TERRORIST" Everyone in first class shouted as they moved into coach

Back at coach

"These screaming people are really annoying" Timmy said "I wished we were in Japan" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and everyone was instantly in Japan

At Timmy's new house

"Well Timmy, time for you to go to school" Timmy's mom told Timmy

"What, we just got here 56 seconds ago" Timmy yelled

"Don't talk back to your mother, your dishonoring us" Timmy's dad said, and with that they left

"This is so unfair, first I had to move, then I had to sit in coach, and now I have to go to a new school" Timmy said angrily "I wish I didn't have to go to school"

"Let me take care of this" Cosmo said as he raised he wand

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Timmy and Wanda yelled in unison as a huge vortex appeared in the middle of his room and sucked Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo into it

Tomoeda, Japan

"Where are we?" Timmy asked confused

"I have absolutely no idea" Cosmo said with a triumphant look on his face

"We're in Tomoeda Japan" Wanda informed them

"How did you know that" Timmy asked

"I took the time to read that sign" Wanda said

"Yes, sign; just get me back home I don't care if I have to go to school anymore"

"Was that a wish, I wasn't listening" Cosmo said "And when are we going to get pancakes" Wanda rolled her eyes and held up her wand

"Hmmm, that's odd, it's not working" Wanda said with a perplexed look on her face

"Well of course it's not working, I transported us to another dimension" Cosmo said

"You did what" Timmy and Wanda yelled

"I transported us to another dimension" Cosmo said

"Cosmo, weren't you listening too the instructors at fairy academy when they said don't ever, ever, ever, go to another dimension because the magic that we use will be completely cut off from us" Wanda questioned

"Why of course I was listening" Cosmo said

Flashback

"Now remember never, ever, go into another dimension…OH MY GOD, RUN" the instructor said as a dragon appeared out of nowhere

"Snowball" Cosmo said happily as he hugged the dragon

End Flashback

"Yep, 100 percent of my undivided attention on Snowball" Cosmo said

"So you weren't listening" Wanda said

"Glorious pancakes" Cosmo said with a dreamy look in his face

"How will we get back home" Timmy asked

"We need to find someone in this world that has magical power" Wanda said

"Great, just great, thanks a lot Cosmo" Timmy said angrily

"You're very welcome Timmy, so can you give me some pancakes as a reward" Cosmo said not detecting the sarcasm in Timmy's voice

"Never" Timmy yelled

"Why must you hate pancakes" Cosmo squealed

"This isn't about pancakes" Timmy yelled

"It's never about pancakes" Cosmo cried

'This is going to be a loooooong day' Timmy thought as they walked towards the city in the distance

So there's the end of chapter 4. Will Timmy get home? Will Wanda ever be listened too? And will Cosmo ever get his pancakes? All these questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Once again I'm sorry for the really really late update. Please remember to review.


	5. Author Note

Important Author Note

Please Read

I'm sorry but it may take me awhile to update this story. It's weird how when I'm getting a good flow of ideas for one of my stories that the other story ideas _**COMPLETELY**_ vanish. Please bear with me as I try to think up good ideas for future chapters. Also, I'm sorry for making this note and interrupting the flow of the story, I hate them too and wish that when you clicked the little arrow that it would just go to the next chapter instead of one of these. Well to sum things up

Me Writers Block

Me work on it

Me sorry

I like pie

GEICO, so easy a cave thingy could do it


End file.
